Failsafe: The Aftermath
by writerfangirl
Summary: Was it all really just counseling after an ordeal like the Failsafe Mishap? No. There was some bigger conflict going around. How deep do the tensions between Wally and Dick really go? Will they ever get last what happened?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my take on what happened in Failsafe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Roy was just lounging around on his couch when a knock on his door sounded through his apartment. Roy was confused. No one really came to visit him –save for his evil landlord. No one in the hero business knew where he was, so who could be at the door.

Roy stood up and walked up to the door. He looked through the peephole to see a hooded figure. The figure wasn't tall, looked to be a kid from where he was standing. Still, Roy reached for his collapsible bow and held it, while opening the door.

He was greeted to the sight of a shivering Dick Grayson. He had his sunglasses, and his hoodie was soaked. He also had a duffle bag with him, which greatly concerned Roy.

_Did the kid walk all the way here? Damn, it's pouring out there. _He relaxed immediately.

"Dick?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" he said while motioning for him to come in.

He told Dick to sit down on his couch, while he fetched a towel. He handed Dick the towel and waited for him to talk.

"Could-could I crash here for a while?" he asked feebly, after a few minutes. This shocked Roy. Dick was never feeble, not with him at least. Along with his shock, Roy didn't know what to say.

_Why would Dick need to crash _here_ of all places? _He thought to himself. It's not that Roy would refuse, in fact he was going to agree to let Dick stay, it's just that it's unusual. Why would Dick even _need _to stay at his place? Did he have a fight with his Dad?

Speaking of his Dad "Does Bruce know you're here?" he asked the thirteen year old.

Dick's eyes widened in realization. "Oh! I knew I was forgetting something. Hang on, I'll call him right now." He said, whipping out his cellphone.

Roy would have interrupted, but he didn't have the heart to do it; the kid looked so desperate, and he sounded so broken. Clearly, Bruce wasn't the problem. It appeared that he just wanted to get away from it all.

He watched as Dick called Bruce to tell him where he was, and how long he would be away. It sounded as if everything was going smoothly –they didn't sound like they were arguing or anything.

Dick finished his call, and looked at Roy hopefully. "Alright, you can stay." Roy said resignedly.

To his surprise, two thin arms wrapped around his midsection tightly. Dick buried his face in his chest and whispered "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Roy couldn't help but be concerned in the sheer amount of relief in Dick's voice. IT was time to find out what was really going on. The thought made a wave of guilt surge through Roy.

He knows that leaving to be a solo hero meant he had to branch out, but he could have _at least_ stayed in contact with Dick. He slowly removed Dick from his person.

"What's going on?" He asked gently.

At first, Dick looked like he was debating whether or not to tell him. After a minute's worth of contemplation, he sighed. Dick began to tell his tale. He told Roy about the failsafe simulation, how M'gann took control, how he made a plan that cost his teammates' lives.

Roy was furious. How dare they make the team go through that! Especially Robin! Wasn't the kid traumatized enough. The worst part was when Dick told him about the look Wally sent Robin his way –the _accusing _look. He told him about that part in _tears_

"Roy you have to understand." He pleaded. "I-I didn't want to do it. It's just…we needed to save the world…and-and I'm _sorry._ I really am. Please don't hate me." He told the redhead.

If Roy wasn't mad before, he was _livid_ now. Wally, of all people, should know that Dick did what he had to do. He knew about Dick's past. The guy should've at least confronted Dick about it.

He pulled Dick into his arms once more. "Dick, buddy, listen to me." He said firmly.

"You did what you had to do. It is not your fault. The simulation went wrong, you reacted the way you should've. Wally just needs time to let it sink in. He doesn't hate you, and neither do I. I promise." West better not make him a liar. If he doesn't forgive Dick soon, he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

"You can stay here for as long as you like. You know my door's always open for you." He said with a smile.

Dick wiped away his tears, and hugged Roy tighter. "Thanks Roy." He said. "I love you big brother."

Roy smiled. He hasn't heard Dick say that in a long time. "I love you too little brother." He said sincerely.

They sat there for a while, just catching up. Roy realized that it was getting late. He stood up and motioned for Dick to follow him.

"Come on. We can put your stuff in the guest room." He said guiding Dick to the door. He helped Dick get settled in, before going to retrieve a few blankets.

He handed them to Dick, and went to go to his room.

"Night Dick." He said as he exited. Just before he closed the door, Dick's voice reached his ears.

"Wait!" he called. "Would you mind if…I…um…slept with you? Just for tonight." He added quickly. Roy smiled warmly. He knows that after a traumatic experience, Dick always gets nightmares.

"Sure. Come on." Dick smiled gratefully and headed to the room with him.

Roy's room was right next to Dick's. Roy let Dick go ahead into the bed and took his time washing up. He put on his pajamas, he brushed his teeth, and he checked if all the doors were locked. He was a hero; he needed to be careful with security.

When he was finished he saw that Dick was already fast asleep on the side of the bed. At this light, Roy can't help but notice just how young Dick was. He had to smile.

This kid, he was so full of good, so pure, he lost his innocence far too soon. Roy silently promised, he would protect his little brother. From _anyone_ and anything that harms him.

He lay down gently –Dick's a bat, ergo, he's a light sleeper. He closed his eyes and wondered what awaited him the next morning. Subconsciously, he smiled when thin arms hugged him in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while, I've been having writer's block..again. Since my excuse is quite...yeah, I made this chapter kinda fluffy, but with a bit of angst.**

**Sairey13: I am sort of happy to announce that you are wrong..for once. Bruce didn't panic, he was still reviewing the specifics of where he went wrong when he got the call from Dick. I am, however, sad to say that I will not be including that to the story. Sorry. thanks by the way for supporting my stories! It ****means a lot to me, I recently discovered that you wrote a lot of my fav stories. Enjoy this next chap!**

**TheImaginativeFox: Thanks! I'm trying to do something other than angst, and I thought hey fluff sounds like a good start. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Guest: Yeah I'm sad to say that I know. Robin in the show was just really...bat-like. Y'know no emotion and all that. I'm trying to bring out how young he really is in this story. Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**thisisasmile: Haha! Yes, I do remember you. Don't worry, I'll continue. I love all of your reviews, they never fail to bring a _smile_ to my face. Haha! See what I did there? Anyway, enjoy!**

**Rey: IKR! I feel like Roy really should have been more protective in the show. Thanks for the review, enjoy this chapter!**

**CovenantGirlLoki: Thanks! I'm glad you like it, this chapter had some feels in it though. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing..seriously. **

* * *

When Roy woke up, he woke up to the smell of bacon. He loved bacon. He got out of bed, and proceeded to go to the kitchen. There he found Dick, cooking on the stove. On the table there was a variety of food. Scrambled eggs, French toast, pancakes, and bacon on the stove; all his favorite breakfast foods. He shook his head with a fond smile. This kid was too much.

"Dickie you didn't have to do all this." He said softly as he settled down in the table, where two table settings were set up. He would've tried to stop Dick, if he didn't know that it would be like talking to a wall.

Dick turned to face him, a plate of bacon in his hands. "And _you_ didn't have to let me stay here." He retorted. "Just think of it as my thank you gift." He said as he set down the bacon, and settled down on the chair across from Roy.

Roy put a little bit of everything on his plate and looked at Dick once more. "Oh contraire little bird," he started, using the nickname he and the read head who shall not be named made up. "I'm your big brother. It's my job to take care of you." He finally said. He took a bite out of his plate –the toast– and he was in pure bliss.

He closed his eyes in pleasure. When he opened them again, he saw the face of a smirking Dick Grayson. He pointed to him with his fork. "You little twerp, how did you make this so good?" he asked with mock seriousness

Dick's smirk widened. "You don't live with Alfred and not learn anything, Roy." He said, as he continued eating. Roy doesn't know how he did it, but they were able to finish everything, and not be sick to their stomachs. "_Stupid bats." _He thought to himself.

Dick cleared his throat after they put away all the dishes. "I..uh..have to go to Mount Justice today." He said quietly.

Roy wised up after hearing this –of course he tried to be discreet about it. "Yeah?" he asked. "How come? I mean; I would've thought you would stay away for a while. That's the whole reason you're here right?" he asks as casually as he can.

"Bruce called this morning." He started. "He said that the team –as in _all _of us– needs to have a session with Canary." He explained.

Roy nodded understandingly. Well, at least they were acknowledging the fact that what they did damaged the team. Suddenly he came up with an idea to help his brother.

"How 'bout I go with you? How's that sound?" he suggested to the thirteen year old. Maybe I can smack some sense into Wally, he left out.

Dick beamed at him, and in that instant Roy almost forgot that Dick had a problem. Almost. "That'd be awesome!" he says excitedly.

Roy smiles at the excited teen, and tells him to suit up. He goes to his own room, once Dick started walking. Roy was dreading what would happen when he reached the mountain. There were two ways this could go. One way would be that Wally would come to his senses and apologize. Another would be for him to become defensive and lash out. He was really hoping for the former.

Once they're suited up in civilian garb, they leave via the fire escape, and head for the Zeta tube in Star City. They get there in a little over ten minutes. A lot of time left, according to Dick. They didn't talk much the whole trip, but it didn't really bother either of them.

Just as they're about to step into the transporter, Dick stops. He takes a deep breath, and frowns. He was afraid. He mentally berated himself; He was the _Boy Wonder_, he wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything! And yet, he mentally sighs, he's afraid of seeing the one person he thought he would never be afraid of; Wally West A.K.A Kid Flash A.K.A his best friend. It's funny how the world just _loves_ to screw with him.

He's brought out of his musings by the hand Roy put on his shoulder. He looks at Roy and sees a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry." He says comfortingly. "I'll be with you the whole time." He tells the boy.

Dick seemed to have accepted this, because he stepped into the booth. The light of the Zeta beam activated and soon enough, he was walking into the Cave.

**Recognized: Robin B-0-1**

** Red Arrow B-0-6**

The machine quieted down, and he noticed that everyone was in the training room. Robin takes a shaky breath, and walks forward, Roy following him.

"Hey guys." He says quietly. He gets a murmur of acknowledgement from all of them…sans Wally. Of course.

"Sup." Roy says to the teens. _Damn_, he thinks, _this whole simulation debacle really got to them. _Like Dick, he gets murmurs, only this time, even Wally acknowledged him. This particular fact made Dick hurt, and Roy seethe.

_He could at least try to hide the fact that he's mad!_ He raged silently, although he was pretty sure the Martian could sense his anger, based on the curious look she was sending his way.

Before he could verbally attack Wally, Dinah came out and called in the first team member to the 'living room'. All the interviews ended sooner than Roy thought. He would've gone in with Dick, but Dinah forbade him.

Everyone but the clone was lounging around in the kitchen; awkward silence filling the room. Roy, however, noticed the scathing look Wally was sending Dick –and apparently, so did Dick.

The young hero stood up slowly. "I'll be in my room." He mumbled. Kaldur looked at him, concerned, but let him go nonetheless.

Once the boy was out of earshot, Roy rounded on Wally. "What is your _problem?" _he almost snarled at Wally.

The rest of the team seemed startled by this outburst, but said nothing. Wally looked shocked, but not surprised. "What do you mean?" he asked, looking away from the archer. He just wants to forget about the whole damn simulation, and about how _Dick _led them to their deaths.

The fact that Wally was playing dumb brought out a whole new kind of anger in Roy. "Don't." he said menacingly. "Don't. You. _Dare._ Act like you don't know what you've been doing to him." There was no need to clarify who 'him' was.

Wally looked at him, rage filling his emerald eyes. "_Me? _What about him! Do you even know what he did? He led us all to our deaths! He became a heartless bastard! All for a stupid mission!" he screamed.

The rest of the team were shocked at Wally's outburst. Did he really believe…?

This was not going to end well. Kaldur sent a subtle look to the two females of the team and they al left the raging red heads, mumbling hurried excuses –not that they had to.

Roy stood up and pointed a finger at Wally. "_I _know exactly what he did. It seems like the one here who doesn't know is _you._" He accused. How dare Wally call Dick a heartless bastard, after all they've been through? Honestly, the only 'heartless bastard' he sees right now is Wally.

To this Wally raised a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he let out.

Roy sighed. "Are you _really_ that dense?" he asked. "He risked his life to save the world! Not just the world, he risked his life to save _you_! He _told_ you to get out, but you wouldn't." He barked at the younger red head.

Wally looked shocked, as if he was only hearing this now. This made Roy even angrier. "Do you honestly think he would lead you to your deaths? You know who he is, do you think he can take. Another. Death?" he snarled.

When Wally still didn't respond, Roy shook his head bitterly. He needed to get to Dick; it's probably best if he isn't alone for long. He looked at the speedster one last time, and told him his final words. "Just remember this;" he hissed venomously. "Dick told me that he died first. He died protecting _you_. If that simulation was real, remember that you lived a little longer because of a so-called 'heartless bastard'." With that he stormed out, leaving a surprised speedster in his wake.


End file.
